Many businesses, religious groups and other organizations have need for seating which can be quickly assembled and disassembled and which stores in a minimum of space. Ideally, such seating should be capable of assembly from a minimum of component parts without use of small fastening elements, e.g. screws, bolts, etc., which tend to become lost. The present inventor has been engaged in the business of providing rides for circuses and fairs and has found it advantageous to his business to provide seating for adults at the site of kiddie rides which he operates. However, he has encountered a problem in obtaining suitable seating for adults compatible with such sites and lending itself to quick assembly and disassembly from components that, when broken down, occupy a minimum of space in transport between fairs.